Rotcellocxat
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: What beast is viler than Voldermort? Lucius tells the true story to his grand-daughter and gets an adventure in baby-sitting. Can a former DeathEater, current tycoon and self-proclaimed Dark Wizard handle a three year old? DMHG
1. Silver Fountains

Silver Fountains

Jingling bells, merry music along with scents of cinnamon, eggnog and spice filled the air while holly, wreaths and other signs of Yule decorated Malfoy Manor. With Christmas around the corner, behind a stack of gold galleons which would eventually fill his grandchildren's stockings, Lucius sat in his study, reviewing his finances with glee. In another couple of days several million galleons would add to the Malfoy coffers once he closed the deal he was working on. For Lucius Malfoy, the thrill of the kill took new meaning in business ventures, corporate raiding, and hostile take-overs.

A light knock on the door and the whispering of his granddaughter broke his concentration. "Grandfather, may I come in?"

"Enter," he replied. Normally, the children never bothered him. As a matter of fact, the boys nearly feared him which suited him just fine. Because of his childhood, Lucius felt it better to keep his distance just like he did with Draco during his childhood out of fear of harming them. His almost three year old granddaughter, Astrum, hadn't had time to learn to fear him, yet. With a giggle, the child entered and shut the door behind her. For their fifth anniversary, Draco decided to give Hermione a daughter. In truth, the family got the first Malfoy witch in a great many generations who became Narcissa's and Hermione's doll. The two of them constantly outdid themselves between cutesy outfits and hairdos. Tonight's coif du jour was fountain head. "What are you doing in here child?"

A silver puff of hair bounced in front of his desk from one end to the other. "Playing hide and seek with my brothers. I like winning."

"Very well, just hide under the chair until your game is finished." Lucius heard a light commotion just before the chair in front of his desk moved slightly.

In five minutes, Astrum achieved boredom but remained hidden. "Whatcha ya doin?"

"Counting money," he replied.

"I count."

In order to discourage her, he counted in French. "Un deux trois quatre…"

With perfect diction, she repeated his words. Ever since he could remember, Lucius had an aptitude for phonetics even at a young age. Rapidly, he said several French phrases with their translations which she repeated perfectly. _Though my son and my other grandchildren learned to speak at an early age, Astrum inherited a trait of mine that I thought lost._ _I should have seen this since she's quite eloquent for one so young_. For a little while, they played their game with her remaining hidden but repeating the phrases. At the end of it, he quizzed her. "How do you say: what time is it?"

"Quelle heure est-il?" From underneath a silver fountain of hair that inched up in front of his desk while two tiny hands gripped the edge, she pulled herself up so that eyes that looked just like Draco's stared at him. Suddenly, those eyes beheld the gold galleons and twinkled with a glee that reminded Lucius of himself. "Those are pretty, really pretty." For a few moments, those eyes ogled the gold in single-minded fascination just before Astrum yawned. "How do you say: its bedtime?"

"Le c'est heure d'aller au lit." Astrum repeated the words and moved to next to him. Then she stood with her arms outstretched. "Child, your mother or father should put you to bed."

"Everyone takes turns putting me to bed. It's your turn."

"I'm not good at that sort of thing," he countered.

"All you have to do is tuck me in and tell me a story. First, I have to go kiss everyone goodnight. You just need to carry me so I can." Placing her foot on the desk drawer handle and grasping the arm of his chair, Astrum tried to climb on his lap.

"Child, you might fall." Sighing, Lucius picked her up. Unexpectedly, she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"What story are you going to tell me?"

At that moment, Lucius saw his way out of an uncomfortable situation. "Well, this story is not for the faint of heart since it's about a monster. Maybe you should have someone else tuck you in and tell you a story."

Every time Astrum fluttered her eyelashes at someone, they told her what a darling little girl she was and gave her things. Surely, this would work on Grandfather so she fluttered away. "Please Grandfather, I want to hear the story."

For some reason, Lucius felt compelled to tell her the story now. "Very well then, I'll tell you the story of a beast so vile that even Voldemort dreaded it."

Clapping her hands, Astrum smiled with glee since she would be told a scary story; something her parents never would tell no matter how much she pleaded. Grandfather was so much fun.


	2. The Tale of Rotcellocxat

The Tale of Rotcellocxat

In the hallway, the heirs of Malfoy trudged dejectedly towards the living room: both of them around six years old with the trademark Malfoy silver hair, Scorpius being the eldest, possessing wavy hair and the face of Lucius, while his brother looked like the spitting image of Draco at that age. Worriedly, Severus looked at his brother Scorpius. "How do we tell our parents that we lost our sister?"

"Technically, we didn't lose her. She's hiding in the manor somewhere. We'll just tell them that."

"That's even worse. We can't tell them that a three year old beat us at Hide and Seek. That's so embarrassing."

"Technically, she beat us several times; that's why she loves Hide and Seek." Scorpius' brow furrowed as he thought of a scheme to get them out of this one. "Mother usually keeps an invisible tether on her. Maybe we can somehow make it visible."

Severus admired his brother's scheming, but knew Scorpius needed to perfect the plan before they could use it. "But Scorp, they'll notice that."

"I know. I haven't worked out the details yet but I guess I just don't have time to. Luckily, it's Mother's turn to punish us so we'll get a lighter sentence."

Feeling very ashamed, they entered the living room where their mother, father and grandmother sat chatting and sipping eggnog near the Christmas tree. They elbowed each other trying to decide who would deliver the humiliating news. When they heard a giggle from behind them, their heads snapped around to find their grandfather carrying their sister. After Lucius set Astrum down, she ran up to everyone in the room and kissed them goodnight, saying to each, "Bonne nuit."

Narcissa smiled at her granddaughter. "Do you remember whose turn it is to tell you a story?"

"It's my turn." Without a grumble but instead a slight smile, Lucius picked Astrum up. Aside from Astrum's giggles, the fire crackled, the only sound echoing throughout the living room as everyone stared in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing her evening regimen, Astrum crawled into bed. "Grandfather, please tell me a story."

"If you insist," Lucius replied, and so began the story of Rotcellocxat.

"Within the village of Nodnol, there lived a terrible beast named Rotcellocxat that ate gold galleons. This beast could look like any wizard or witch, but beneath that shell lay a voracious blob. To calm Rotcellocxat, each villager fed the beast one gold galleon. It didn't matter if the wizard or witch was good or bad, it still ate their gold. Over the years, Rotcellocxat became insatiable and wasteful, demanding more and more galleons from the villagers. Most of the time it lost its galleons, and demanded even more galleons from the villagers. Finally, the villagers couldn't feed Rotcellocxat any more, so it found a new source for gold, a dark wizard named Suicul who had a fortune in gold galleons.

Though Suicul had been imprisoned for following an even darker and truly evil wizard named Tromedlov, a choice he regretted, he served his sentence knowing his family had plenty of galleons and would live comfortably in his absence. However, with Suicul's imprisonment, Rotcellocxat tried to eat all of Suicul's gold after having eaten all of Tromedlov's gold."

Astrum gasped in horror. "What could Suicul do?"

"Luckily Suicul had an aide named Retsel, who looked after his gold and warned him about Rotcellocxat. No one knew that Retsel remained loyal to Suicul, because they only communicated through letters. Also, no one knew that Retsel was nearly as devious as Suicul. In order to become Suicul's aide, Retsel sabotaged his competition."

"Sabotage?" Astrum's eyes widened and she gasped. "Retsel hurt people?"

"No, not really," Lucius answered. "When Suicul looked for someone to help him years before, Retsel made sure he was the only one who showed up. Retsel enchanted one wizard's broom so it flew the wrong direction and he missed meeting with Suicul. Several other witches and wizards received notes changing the location of their meetings. Retsel blackmailed…, threatened to tell naughty things about the editor of The Daily Prophet, if he didn't print a lower salary of the job with Suicul. The salary is how much gold that person would receive for doing the job."

"That sounds naughty. Did Retsel get in trouble?"

"On the contrary, Suicul admired Retsel's tricks so much so, that he hired him to be his aide. Suicul knew he couldn't let another wizard hire someone so devious. Retsel vowed loyalty to Suicul."

"Why didn't Retsel visit Suicul in prison?"

"Retsel warned Suicul that following Tromedlov would only lead to misfortune, but Suicul wouldn't listen, because hatred and ambition blinded him. Retsel told Suicul that if he ended up in prison, he wouldn't visit, because he loathed prison to the point it made him sick."

"Oh, prison's yucky."

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "Anyhow, when Rotcellocxat threatened Suicul's gold, Suicul instructed Retsel to send a flock of Yenrotta after Rotcellocxat so he did."

"What's a Yenrotta?"

"That's a creature that feeds on suffering. They started pecking at Rotcellocxat, which slowed the creature down. Now that the Rotcellocxat slowed down, Retsel found out several things about Rotcellocxat that would embarrass it if anyone else found out. That made Rotcellocxat stop eating Suicul's gold."

"Is Suicul still in prison?"

"Now that he had served his time, he was released."

"Did he live happily ever after?"

"Yes, he did, once he was reunited with his family. Now you know the story of Rotcellocxat." Lucius pulled the covers to Astrum's chin. "Bonne nuit, Astrum."

"Bonne nuit, Grandfather," Astrum replied. "Don't forget to kiss me goodnight." Lucius paused at the door, before returning to give Astrum a quick kiss on the forehead.

_**[Readers go back and read the Proper names backwards]**_


	3. Lucius' Adventures in Babysitting

Adventures in Babysitting - the Lucius Way

Two days later, Draco's normally slow Tuesday, one of his two days to bring his children to work for his share of parenthood, mushroomed into disaster when he had to attend an emergency meeting. His assistant Boyd rushed about with readying notes for a review board the next day so he barely had time to watch Draco's sons. Thankfully, his sons were old enough to not need too watchful of an eye. On the other hand, Astrum needed more supervision but only for the fact of her age. Tapping his fingers, Draco weighed his options: Hermione - busy, Mother - busy, only one conclusion, Father. _Bollucks!_ For a fleeting moment, Draco looked at Scorpius and Severus: _Too young to babysit_.

"Alright, you boys stay in my office and play quietly. Boyd will check in on you from time to time." Draco grabbed Astrum's bag. "Astrum, how would you like to spend a few hours with your grandfather?"

"Ok," she replied. Before she left, she kissed each of her brothers on the cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the Governor's Office, Lucius' day took a turn for the worse the moment Lester delivered terrible tidings. "The Everards never supported Voldemort, since they have several Muggle-borns in their heritage and in their current family. When they found out you gained controlling interest in Quackenboss, they decided not to renew their contract. However, they accepted an invitation for lunch at Petrus, today at one. They know how exclusive the restaurant is and with a more relaxed atmosphere, maybe something can be done." Lester rolled his eyes and shook his head.

At that moment, Draco bounded in carrying Astrum and a lavender bag. "Father, I need your help. I have an emergency meeting and no one to watch Astrum. At 2:30 she gets a two hour nap. There are some grapes and cheese for her to snack on. Other than that, she's very self sufficient. Would you mind?" Before Lucius could answer, Draco placed Astrum on the couch and kissed her forehead. "I love you Baby Star."

"I love you too, Father. Kiss. Kiss." Astrum puckered her lips so Draco leaned over for her to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for your help," Draco muttered to his father as he vaulted out of the office.

_My son didn't give me a chance to say no. I taught him too well. _"This should be interesting," Lucius muttered as he watched Astrum dig through her bag for her toys. "Lester, you're good with children; I'm sure. Would you mind?"

"No, I'm reviewing that stack of contracts on my desk for potential problems like today. Besides, if you're trying to charm them, you should take her along. Between you and your granddaughter, she's much more charming." On the chalkboard in Lester's office, the chalk struck one for Lester.

"Then you'll need to make that reservation for three and a half now." As Lucius prepared for the meeting, he looked over at Astrum who wore a red jumper with diagnal white stripes and a matching headband with red tinsel which cascaded red tinsel through her silver curls. _Joy, I'm babysitting a three year old candy cane during an important business lunch._

"Astrum, I want you to be on your best behavior. We're having a business luncheon with some very important clients. They are from France so they speak French like I've been teaching you." Astrum looked at him with a furrowed brow. "We're trying to make a deal so we can have more gold galleons."

Upon the mention of gold, Astrum's eyes widened with merriment. "We can have more of the pretty gold?"

"Yes, we can but we don't want to mention the gold or money. We want the Everards to like us. Do you understand?" Astrum nodded. "Very well then, come along."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Astrum ran along behind him until they reached a Floo. Taking Astrum's hand, they used the Floo network to arrive near the restaurant. Amongst the shops, folks bustled about. By observing clients before a meeting, Lucius gleamed insights that facts on paper couldn't reveal. As he searched for his quarry, a small voice pleaded with him. "Grandfather, you have to carry me. I can't walk as fast as you. I'll get mushed here." Sighing, Lucius picked her up, ensuring that he could draw his wand if needed.

Much to Lucius' surprise, moments later a couple of younger witches gathered next to him. "You have such an adorable daughter."

With anonymity in his favor, Lucius nodded graciously. While he never did nor would consider cheating on Narcissa, the witches' comments inflated his ego.

"Why didn't you tell them I was your granddaughter?"

"Because I wanted them to think I was younger than I am," he replied.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me feel better," he replied.

"Why?"

From Lucius' observations, sometimes the why game became endless. "No more questions for now." Now he strutted through the crowds, proudly displaying his granddaughter but having no luck spotting his quarry so he went to the restaurant.

----------------------------------------------------

Petrus featured private enclaves in an almost Muggle feeling castle atmosphere. Waiters wearing monk robes took orders from patrons at candle lit tables. Behind him he heard a couple speaking French which Astrum heard as well. "Bonjour, comment allez-vous?"

Lucius turned to find a couple slightly older than him: Laurent and Miette Everard. Slightly shocked, the couple looked at each other before Miette responded. "Nous sommes bons. Comment t'appelles-tu?"

Fluttering her eyelashes, Astrum beamed at them. "Je m'appelle Astrum Malfoy."

In that moment, shock followed by utter bemusement crossed the couple's faces, ensuring Lucius had a chance with the Everards. Together all four enjoyed lunch and discussed business.

While her grandfather talked to the Everards, Astrum looked at the plate of food and glass of juice in front of her. Though hungry, she couldn't eat or drink. "Grandfather, I need my sippy cup or I spill."

"Since we don't have your glass, how about I hold the glass and put a straw in it for you?"

Now Astrum sipped her juice until she wasn't thirsty so her grandfather went back to talking. "Grandfather, I can't eat."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed to use a knife." Her grandfather cut her chicken for her but in big chunks. "Grandfather, my mouth isn't that big." Then he cut them into smaller pieces for her. Frequently, her grandfather would hold her juice so she could drink and help her with her food until she finished.

After lunch, the Everards talked to her grandfather more before they excused themselves for a moment. Then Astrum realized she drank too much juice. "Grandfather," she whispered.

"Speak up, no need to be shy."

Astrum shook her head so her grandfather leaned in to hear her whisper. "I have to tinkle."

In horror, Lucius heard those words, but this dark wizard wouldn't step foot in a witch's restroom. "Astrum, come along." Outside the restroom, Lucius set Astrum down but he had to ensure her safety against a kidnapping. "Now I want you to hum very loudly for the entire time you're in there. If you stop, I'll know it's an emergency and come get you."

"Yes, Grandfather," she replied. Per her grandfather's instructions, Astrum hummed. After she tinkled, she dressed but she kept humming until she ran into trouble.

Outside the witch's restroom, Lucius listened to his Astrum's humming until she stopped. Withdrawing his wand, Lucius stormed into the restroom ready to torture then kill the fiends who dare to harm his grandchild. Instead he found Astrum alone stretching to reach the unattainable faucet. "Grandfather, I have to wash up."

After Lucius inserted his wand back into his cane, he picked her up and held her so she could wash her hands. _Witches have their own lounge in here and everything smells of perfume._ Fancy soaps and lotions sat in neat rows behind the sinks. _No wonder the witches doddle about in here._ As he held Astrum so she could wash her hands, two witches entered the restroom. _Must they always travel in pairs! Of all the deeds I haven't been caught doing: ransacking, demolishing and casting curses; why do I get caught loitering in the witches' restroom? How humiliating!_ The moment Astrum finished drying her hands; Lucius darted out, carrying her by the waist. For a moment, Lucius thought only the two witches from the bathroom would see his disgrace but such was not the case.

Her grandfather whisked her out of the bathroom so fast, Astrum felt like she was flying. As the door flew open in front of the, she giggled with glee. "Wheeee," she yelled. Everyone in the restaurant turned to watch much to the embarassment of her grandfather.

Once Laurent finished his cigar outside, the Everards sipped wine in the restaurant's lounge so Lucius and Astrum joined them to discuss business matters further. For a little while, Astrum sat quietly until she yawned. "Grandfather, it's time for my nap."

"You can sleep on the couch here." He patted to a spot next to him but Astrum shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have my teddy-bear," she replied. "He protects me from nightmares."

With a deal nearly in his grasp, Lucius couldn't let it slip through his fingers. Thinking about stormy nights which scared Astrum, he remembered that Draco would carry her as he paced rubbing her back. "Grandfather is here to protect you." Lucius picked her up and then turned to the Everards. "If you'll excuse me," he said. Rubbing Astrum's back, Lucius paced the lounge. A few minutes later, he felt her completely relax against him.

The Everards watched and whispered amongst themselves. "Lucius, we are quite convinced that you have truly reformed because of your actions today. You will see even more business from us." While Astrum slept, he closed more deals.

--------------------------------------------------------

Later that day as Lucius carried Astrum back towards his office, she woke up. "Astrum, you helped me get the deal so we're going to get a lot of gold."

"Can I have some?"

"Of course, you've earned it. Did you like helping me at lunch today?"

"Yes, can I help you again?"

"I would love that." As they walked amongst the Christmas cheer, many wizards and witches passed and smiled at his granddaughter but one wizard snarled and seemed to mutter something under his breath.

"Grandfather, that wizard said I was filthy." Astrum pursed her lips into a pout. "I'm not filthy. Mum gives me baths in her bathtub."

Because of her veela inheritance, Lucius knew Astrum could hear quite well but she didn't realize the wizard had referred to her as being a Half-Blood. _How dare he insult my grandchild!_ Using wandless magic, Lucius tripped the wizard so he fell flat on his face and appeared to break his nose. "No one will say mean things to you or about you, ever, or I will make sure they regret it. That is revenge."

Watching the entire incident, Astrum giggled. "I like revenge."

"You know Astrum, since you learn languages quickly and you love gold, winning and revenge, we are kindred spirits." That term confused his grandchild so Lucius explained. "We have a lot in common."

"Yes, we do. Grandfather?" Astrum kissed her grandfather's cheek. "Please tell me a scary story tonight?"

"It's near Christmas. Don't you want to want to hear stories about Santa, enchanted sleighs and flying reindeer?"

"Everybody tells me those stories. I like your stories better. Dark wizards and monsters are fun." Since it worked before, Astrum fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Please tell me a scary story."

"Very well then, tonight I will tell you the story of Nackles*; sort of Santa's nemesis who eats bad children on Christmas Eve." Astrum gasped. "Don't worry. You're a good girl so he won't eat you. Plus, the manor's normal defenses are more than adequate to stop him. In addition, on Christmas Eve, I boost them more."

"To keep my brothers safe," she remarked.

"Indeed," Lucius replied.

*Cited from Donald E. Westlake's 1964 story "Nackles."


End file.
